Should Things Be Left Unspoken?
by crisslocked
Summary: Kurt receives a phone call from Blaine during a date with Adam. Written before 4x14 aired.


Okay Kurt, breathe. It's just another Saturday night with Adam. With no Rachel. No Brody. No one to distract you from your new attractive, big booty loving beau.

Time to do a last minute checklist. Dinner? In the oven. Candles? All lit and looking very romantic. Romantic music? The playlist is already on the iPod dock. Kurt? Stunning as I always am.

Then why do I feel so nervous? Everything is okay and Adam looks like he's gonna be on time with the text I got. Why do I feel so nervous?!

'Maybe it's the possibility of something more than just dinner happening?' the voice in my head told me. To be honest, I'm slightly excited of this possibility. It's just it has been so long and I've only been with Blaine and…

No. I can't go down that road again. I know I say I'm over him but there will always be a part of me that loves him but I'm with Adam now. That's what's important.

Adam's gonna be here soon and the roasted chicken's done and on a serving plate so now there's nothing to do. Until I hear my phone ring. I thought it would have been Adam, calling to say he arrived but instead Blaine's name appeared on my screen. I was so shocked it took me a while to actually answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Kurt hey," Blaine said sounding just as dreamy as ever, "um what's going on?"

"Oh nothing," it was just then that I heard a knock on my door. I went to go open the door for Adam.

"Hey Kurt, I tried calling you but the line said you were busy and-", I shut him up by pointing to the phone in my hand. I then pointed to the roasted chicken on the table and the salad on the counter, he got the message and walked away to put the food on our plates. I excused myself to my bedroom for some privacy.

"Are you with someone? I hear rustling. I'm sorry I should have called you at a better time. I better go", Blaine rambled.

"Don't you dare!" I half-shouted. It has been so long since I've talked to Blaine. Once he left after Christmas our lives had gotten so busy. I missed him so much. 'I want to talk."

I could almost hear him nodding. I could practically see the look of relief on his face and the unshed tears in his eyes. I knew this because I'm pretty sure I look the same way. "Okay", he said.

"Okay," I repeated. I honestly had no idea what I wanted to talk to him about. All I knew is that I needed to hear his voice. Maybe if I did it would help me miss him less.

"Um", I started, trying to think of something to talk about. It's strange to do this with Blaine. We used to talk about everything and anything. There was never a time when we didn't know what to say to each other. "How's glee club?" I tried.

"Glee's great. Sam found out the Warblers cheated so we're practising for regionals."

Oh wow. Everything changed once I left Lima. "How did they cheat? It doesn't seem like them."

"I know right? I had a hard time believing it myself. Apparently Hunter and Sebastian gave them steroids. Seems like something they would do right?"

Of course. Blaine told me of the new Warbler leader last time he visited. He seemed like he was meaner and slyer than Sebastian and that's saying something. "Doesn't seem like much of a surprise now that I know who did it".

I saw that Adam had been waiting by himself for a whole 5 minutes. I felt bad for leaving him there when he travelled all the way here to see me. But at the same time I didn't wanna hang up on Blaine. I got up and went to the kitchen.

Adam had already gotten the chicken cut up and on our plates. He was sitting there waiting for me. What a gentleman. I mouthed "Sorry" to him. He gave me a polite smile. We started to eat while I still was talking to Blaine.

"So what's one Kurt Hummel doing on a Saturday night?" Blaine asked.

"Not much. Having dinner with a-", I paused. I didn't know what to call Adam. A friend? A boyfriend? A romantic interest? I don't know.

"_Oh._" Blaine said. I knew he got the message. "I must be interrupting, I'll call you later I guess", he seemed so hurt; I couldn't let him go now.

"No it's okay. Don't worry about it", I said. Adam looked up at me and gave me a weird look. I ignored it. I'm not letting Blaine go now. "So how Finn doing with glee?"

"He's getting better at it. I can totally see potential in him now," Blaine said sounding slightly more uncomfortable.

I couldn't take it any longer. I set- well slammed- my fork on the table, startling Adam, got up and stormed out into the living room. "I can't stand hearing you like this," I said.

"Sounding like what Kurt?"

"Like you're suffering because of me! Like you're miserable thinking I've moved on because you haven't!" I shouted then added quietly, "Like you think I've fallen out of love with you."

"What am I supposed to sound like Kurt?! Okay! Yeah, maybe I'm not over you. Maybe I am upset that you're happy with someone else because I still love you! And you don't love me anymore!" Blaine retorted. Hearing Blaine yell at me brought tears to my eyes. I've never seen him so upset. So _broken._

"You think I don't love you?" I yelled in disbelief, "You don't think I've _tried_ to not love you Blaine? You don't think I've tried to start seeing you as my best friend? But it's so damn hard to try when I still love you!"

I don't know where that outburst came from. Thank God no one was there to see it- wait. _Adam._ I turned around to see Adam had left during my outburst. I'm not sure of how much he had heard. I saw a little note on the table.

_Kurt,_

_It looked like you were a little busy. Maybe we can reschedule? I hope to see you soon._

_Adam. xoxo _

I know I should feel bad but right now my only concern was Blaine. I checked to see if he had hung up. He hadn't but he was silent. Maybe my outburst scared him. "Blaine?" I said gently.

"I'm sorry"

"No Blaine I-"

"I'm sorry and I love you and I want nothing more than to just be in your arms again. I'm sorry I hurt you before and I'm sorry I'm hurting you now", Blaine was in hysterics by the time he finished. If he was broken before, he is absolutely _destroyed_ now. I need to fix it.

"Blaine _stop. Please._ I love you so much and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I miss you so much and I _want_ you in my arms. You have no idea how much I want that."

He sniffed, "So um, what are we gonna do about that?" he proposed.

"We have to take it slow. How about when I come back to Lima for Mr. Schue's wedding. Be my date?" I asked.

"Of course I'd love that"

"Okay," I nodded.

"Um, I gotta go work on some homework but I'll call you?" Blaine said.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah call me," I took a deep breath, "I love you."

"I love you too. So much" Blaine said.

"Goodbye"

"Bye Kurt"

I hung up with Blaine. The date with Adam didn't go too well. But I'm not too upset about it. Because I love Blaine and I know we're heading on the right track to permanent happiness.


End file.
